mappingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zapadrussia
Zapadrussia is the official nation of Zephyrus(Zephyrus Mapping).It means"west Russia"and it is located mainly in The Baltic states and Belarus. Zaparussia's history Zaparussia was first created by the union of Ukraine,Belarus,Estonia,Latvia and Lithuania.After the Eastern European war ended with the kaliningrad campaign,half of Zaparussia's army was gone.When Russia attacked,Zaparussia was supported by the blue alliance,thus starting WW3.Although Russia lost,Zapadrussia was annexed.Later,after a French civil war,Russia was forced to re-create Zaparussia using Poland.Afterwards,they joined the Polo-German Alliance and went to war with the North sea Co.,where they got Finland and Karelia.Some time later they joined the eastern powers,where they got their former glory,from the black to the white sea.After the alliance era Zapadrussia reforged both russia and eastern powers,but gave st.petersburg to Russia. Afterwards, they managed to take Germany, despite S.M.E.'s resisstance, but Soon afterwards ww4 happened. Zapadrussia's history during WW4 Zapadrussia managed to take Scandinavia but was majorly attacked by the continental alied troops throught Germany. S.M.E. troops reached Riga and concouered it 3 years after the beginning of the war. That forced the eastern powers to engage operation blizzard, so Zapadrtussia retreated all of her forces to the city of Perm and then launched their mighty offense all the way to Rome and later Affasinon. Zapadrussian was the last royal family of the kingdom of Europe. After the kingdom collapsed, Zapadrussia technicly won, but Russia asked for independence and they gave it to them. They then protected Russia (renamed Valgond) from the Sino-Siberians and Serbatja from the 100 states and defeated them, annexing them 5 years later in a second war. By that time Zapadrussia had conquered all of Scandinavia, the black sea and Romania. Zapadrussia started feeling that in order to protect Europe, they must build a strong empire. This led to an imperialistic charge which defeated countries one by one. In the end, their old ally Valgond (former Russia) decided that they had enough. They attacked Zapadrussia and almost defeated them, but then the Zapadrus' started a counterattack and annexed Valgond. They then tried to defeat the coalition against them but were destroyed by the doomsday gun. It is said that they have fled, but this is unconfirmed. Most belive them dead. Personality and intentions They like their slavic brothers,and are pleased with them. They are the protectors of Europe and try to keep everything calm. Geography and Politics Capital:Riga (former, currently unknown) Bordered nations: Unknown Bordered seas: Ohotscic, sea of Japan, Pacific ocean Allies: None Culture:Slavic Main language:Russian Secondary languages: Japanese Type of goverment: Kingdom royal family:Zapadrus' family Current king: Vladimir Zapadrus' Military Unknown, few Anthem With Slavic pride We keep marching on Fight side by side From Murmansk to Toulon Armies of the kingdom Defeating their foe Since castles and fiefdoms We never stand low Troops and civilians They cheer for our king Tyrrants and villains Their defeats we sing Armies of the kingdom Defeating their foe Since castles and fiefdoms We never stand low The world’s progress On us it is based You look like a goddess In silken robes dressed Oh Zapadrussia… The land and the king… Achieving Uzvara… And Slava close clings Category:Nations Category:Offical Nations Category:Pages with broken file links